What Did You Do?
by Jinx the fox
Summary: As president of the student council Alice announces a full student body lockdown to show team spirit, as the day progresses the Twilight team does everything they can do to keep busy. This Story is all human and is meant to be funny! Reviews are greatly appreciated!


Hi everyone! This is actually my first story and I'm super excited for everyone to read it! This story is all human so no one is going to be turning into giant werewolves or sparkling under the sun. I hope everyone likes this first chapter, remember to read and review!

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters in this story, they all belong to the wonderful Stephenie Meyer.

Chapter 1: When in doubt, blame it on Alice.-

** Bella's P.O.V**

"I am very excited to inform everyone as the president of student council that everyone in the school will be participating in a school lock in!" I heard Alice's cheery voice over the intercom and froze, beside me Edward tensed and hung his head.

"Did you here that?" I demanded. Edward turned towards me and flashed me an apologetic look, but his eyes sparkled with amusement. Pretty much everyone in my biology class let out a groan, one student, a football player grabbed his bag and left the room. Our teacher was too busy on the phone to notice, he looked like he was just as annoyed as the students in the class.

"Alice is just trying to get us to show some team spirit." Edward said, I shot him a look and he frowned.

"So you agree with this? Is this even legal? What is Charlie going to think when I don't come home tonight?" Suddenly the intercom blared and Alice's voice filled the room.

"And before anyone asks, the school has already informed your parents for you! As of now all students can relax and mingle!" The intercom shut off and more groans filled the room. One student chimed in "So does that mean we can just go around the school?".

Our teacher waved his hand at the student and went back to his phone conversation. Almost immediately multiple students poured out of the room leaving Bella, Edward, and a guy who was too busy rocking out to his music to notice that everyone left, he was also devouring a subway sandwich at the same time.

"So what do we do now?" I asked. Edward wrapped his arm around my shoulders and held me to him.

"We relax until this day is finally over." He answered, he flashed me a smile and for a second things weren't so bad. Then Emmett burst into the room.

"What are you two-" Emmett raised his eyebrow at the guy rocking out with subway, then ran over to them. "What are you guys doing? Come on everyone is in the cafeteria!"

"Why the cafeteria?" I asked. Emmett shrugged his shoulders then pulled Edward out of his chair. He pointed dramatically in the wrong direction and yelled "To the cafeteria!"

Edward tried to pull away from Emmett but his grip was firm, and he started half dragging Edward out of the room. Leaving me no choice to follow them down the hallway.

Once they reached the cafeteria everyone was chatting normally except for Alice and Rosalie. Rosalie was running after Alice like a madwoman screaming insults as Alice ran for her life.

"We have to show team spirit!" Alice screeched.

"I don't care about team spirit! I'm going to miss next top model because of you!" Rosalie halted her chase and Alice ducked behind Jasper for protection. "What made you think that anyone would want to be at a school for a whole day? Where are we going to sleep? What happens if someone tries to kill us?" Rosalie's face almost turned completely red.

"Relax Rosalie, she thought it would be fun." Jasper said.

"You would have to have magical powers to make me relax at this point!" Rosalie growled, Emmett released Edward and walked over to Rosalie. He said something into her ear and offered her a hug, she ignored the hug and glared at Alice one more time before going to sit at the table. Emmett awkwardly let his arms fall to his sides and took a seat next to Rosalie, Edward and I decided to sit down, then after a while Alice pulled Jasper with her down to the table and sat as far away as possible from Rosalie.

The table had fell silent almost instantly, everyone picked up their own way to entertain themselves. Alice would glace around the room (probably trying to locate students having fun) and frown, Jasper pulled out a deck of cards and shuffled them repeatedly, Rosalie toyed with her blonde hair, I leaned against Edward as he played with a lock of my hair, and finally Emmett was spinning a bottle over and over again. Curiously enough, the bottle would always land on Edward, Emmett grinned and placed the bottle in the middle of the circular table.

"Truth or Dare people!" He declared, no one was exactly psyched about it, but at the same time no one complained. Emmett spun, and no surprise, it landed on Edward.

"Truth or Dare bro?" He asked.

"Truth." Edward said.

"Dare it is!" Emmett declared.

"No man I said-" Edward tried to speak but was cut off by Emmett's booming voice.

"I dare you to stare directly into Rosalie's eyes!" Emmett declared, everyone turned their heads to him and raised an eyebrow.

"That dare sucks." Alice piped in. Emmett rolled his eyes and said. "Just try it man."

Edward and Rosalie locked eyes and not even a second later Edward started to wince, he shuffled uncomfortably in his seat. Rosalie smirked and Edward instantly broke eye contact.

"That's weird man." Edward said. Emmett chuckled and rolled the bottle to Edward. Edward spun the bottle and it slowly stopped on Jasper, he stared at the bottle awkwardly and stopped shuffling his cards.

"Truth or Dare Jasper?" Edward asked, Jasper shot him a daring glance and said. "Dare."

"You two are being ridiculous." I said.

"I dare you to climb up that banner." Edward pointed to the giant banner that covered the cafeteria wall, it read "Go Spartans!" on it and reached all the way from the floor to the ceiling. Jasper jumped out of his seat and ran towards the banner, he puffed out his chest and leaped directly on it.

"He is so face planting." Alice said, she left her seat and walked away. meanwhile Jasper was desperately trying to claw his way up the banner, and for a second it looked like he would actually succeed. Edward and Emmett started cheering him on, while other students in the cafeteria stared glumly at him. I felt myself blush, everyone in the place probably thought they were insane. Moments later Alice returned to the table with a bucket of ice, she stared cautiously at Jasper who was nearly at the top. From across the table Rosalie glared at her and said. "Do you have no faith in him at all?"

"I do, but I just know that he is going to fall." Alice answered, Rosalie rolled her eyes and continued to watch Jasper's struggle.

Suddenly Jasper's foot got caught on the banner, he tried desperately to free it but it only resulted in him falling backwards, his head hit the wall with a dull thump. Everyone let out a gasp, and Jasper started yelling some curses out of panic. A slight tearing sound was heard and the Jasper's foot was released, he met the floor with a thump, and he let out a pained groan. his "audience" booed then went on to talking. All except Emmett and Edward who were laughing hysterically as Jasper limped back to the table. Rosalie glanced at Alice and asked. "What do you have psychic powers now?" Alice laughed and replied . "Oh don't be ridiculous."

"Can we go home now?" Jasper asked. Alice shook head no and everyone at the table let out an irritable groan, all except for Rosalie who looked like she was trying to murder Alice with her eyes.

Thanks to everyone who read this first chapter! Any suggestions? Also everyone is free to request any particular event that they would like to see happen in this story! Please review everyone!


End file.
